


nerves

by shefanifan



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanifan/pseuds/shefanifan
Summary: There hasn't been enough shefani fanfics at the moment so here I am, I got this idea in a dream so it's probably not going to be that good.





	nerves

**Author's Note:**

> *** sorry in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes let's just say I wasn't top of my class. Please leave feedback would love to know what y'all think. I hope you enjoy***

"what should i pack?"

"babe that's enough just bring warm clothing it's going to be cold"

i look up at gwen's face and see a tear rolling down her face

"baby i know it's scary but it's got to happen it might take a bit but trust me they will love you"

i put my hands on her shoulders and she looks up at me

"you sure?"

"how could anyone not gwen? you are amazing, i love you"

"i love you too" she said

at this stage i could still tell she was a bit upset so i wrapped my arms tight around her body she grabbed a bunch of the back of my shirt and clung onto it trying to get our bodies closer i could feel a wet patch forming just below my shoulder from tears

"common" i gently guide her to the bed and check her suitcase i pull out all her clothes whilst she sits on the bed looking at the floor. she had packed 3 pairs of jeans one pair of cargo pants and 2 pairs of shorts i took the shorts and walked into her huge wardrobe put them back with all the others and grabbed two pairs of track pants brought them out to the bead and folded them up and packed them i left in her bikini because my parents had a hot tub. i smirked when i found all her sexy lingerie and obviously putting them back in the suitcase she also had six tops but left them because they were just tops i also packed a some knitted sweaters and her lamb/burton jacket as she had only packed a cardigan after that i zipped up her suitcase and then i moved to her slightly smaller suitcase with her shoes and toiletries it looked pretty good

"do you have all your toiletries packed?"

"i think"

"toothbrush and paste?" she nodded "hair brush?" she nodded "make up?" she nodded "what about any medication, birth control?"

"umm i have my birth control in there but not my vitamins"

"ok are they in the medical cabinet?"

"yeah, i can get them"

"you just stay here, ok?'' she nodded 20 minutes later we were out of the house i had put our bags in the car and got the dog and packed some food

we drove to the airport i had brought a private plane when i started the voice because i wanted to be able to take betty with me

As soon as I jag taken everything on the plane me Gwen and Betty jumped on and me and Gwen sat down she snuggled into me whilst I stroked her hair after 10 minutes Gwen was asleep I pulled out my phone texting my sister   
-hey sis, what mood is mom in?  
\- Blake you know what she's like.   
-I know, I guess I'll see you soon   
-yip, try not to panic ok

About 5 minutes before we landed in Oklahoma Gwen woke up  
" hi baby " I said whilst rubbing her should   
"Hi"  
"We are just about to land"   
"Ok" she said as she woke up properly   
When we landed there was a helicopter waiting to take us to ada

When we got on the helicopter there were only two seats so Gwen sat on my lap and Betty sat on the other seat because she had sharp nails and there wasn't enough room on the floor   
"I'm scared Blake what if they don't like me  
"Gwen they will love you it might take a while my mom is very protective but she will love you after she gets to know you and sees you with me"  
She nodded and put her head on my shoulder

15 minutes later we had landed on my parents ranch me and Gwen had gotten all of the luggage out and started walking towards the house   
"Everything is gonna be ok Gwen because at the end of the day all that matters is that I love you and that's not ever going to change, ok?"  
"I trust you"  
She linked arms with me and her head fell on my shoulder when we arrived at the door I kissed the top of her head and opened the door   
(gwen was clinging to me and she looked like a kid attending their first day of school and they're hiding behind their parent's leg whiles their mom or dad talks to the teacher) we turned the corner and my mom was sitting on a bar stool talking to endie when my sister noticed us she smiled  
"Big brother, you look great"  
"Not to shab yourself sis" I looked over at my mom who had a forced grin "mom, you look great how are you doing?"  
"I'm good son I'm happy to see you" she looks over to Gwen and puts on a fake grin "hello"   
"Hi" Gwen replied quietly and my mom looks back at me  
"Mom this is Gwen"   
"Yes I am aware son, perhaps you should show her around you wouldn't want her to feel out of place" I nod and look over at my sister and let go of Gwen to hug my sister as soon as I let go I feel Gwen's arms clinging to me whilst we walk away I heard my sister say "mom, don't you think that was a bit harsh she's nervous for god sake" as soon as we got our side Gwen broke down I wrapped my arms around her so tightly I just wanted to comfort her it was making me upset that she was so upset   
"Baby you did a really good job"  
"Then why does she hate me?"   
"She doesn't she's just gotta get used to it, common let's go to the trailer and put our bags away then we can go find mike he's super excited to meet you"  
"He is?"  
"Mmmm"  
I lead her to the trailer that I stayed in whilst visiting my mom it was big it was more of the size of an rv though we put our bags on the bed and I hugged her for probably 5 minutes without letting go just absorbing the time and her vulnerability   
After our hug we walked outside and I saw mike a few meters away playing with Betty   
"Paps"  
"Blake"he came walking over "this must be Gwen!"  
I nodded and looked over at her she had a little grin on her face now   
"Hi"she said   
"Hello" he went in for a hug which Gwen wasn't expecting but I heard a sigh of relief leaving her lips when he did   
"Wow Blake you really scored yourself one huh"  
I heard Gwen giggle   
" damn right I did, ain't she something else?" I said pulling her shoulder into me and kissing her on the top of the head   
Mike smiled "You two lovebirds been in the house yet"   
"Yeah it didn't go so well"  
"I can 100% assure you that your mom is excited, she's just weary but when she gets to meet Gwen probably she will love her, maybe even more than you" i laughed knowing it was most likely true  
"How about I go ask endy if she wants to go in the spa with you whilst I help with tea it's almost 6.30"  
"Umm"  
" baby don't worry about endy she loves you already honestly"  
"Ok then" she agreed nervously  
"ok I'll call endy"   
I walked a few meters away  
The phone was ringing  
-what's up brother?  
-can you go sit with Gwen in the hot tub whilst I help with dinner?  
\- you know what, I'll take care of it you go relax have a swim with your lady, you can help clean up  
-haha ok thanks ends  
-all good bro, look after her, mom is scary   
-yip love you  
I said as I hung up and walked back to Gwen and mike who looked like he was just about to leave and sure enough as I started walking over he left   
"Bye son"  
"Bye" I replied   
Me and Gwen went back inside the trailer and she started changing I got changed as well   
"Why are you getting changed?"  
"Cause I'm going swimming with my girlfriend"  
"Really?!"   
"Mmmm"  
"Yay"  
She said with a toothy smile   
We finished getting changed and went to the hot tub on the courtyard just outside the house   
We slowly sank into the stemming water when we were fully submerged i pulled her body into mine and rubbed her back   
"I noticed You didn't pack me any of my pjs"  
I moved over and hovered in the water in front of her   
" what if I did that on purpose?" I said with a huge smile on my lips   
"Mr Shelton that was very naughty, now I'm going to get cold"   
"Don't worry bout that I can keep you warm"  
I said leaning in planting my lips on her she let her long arms hang around my neck   
After about 20 minutes we started getting out but before anything could happen Gwen lept out and grabbed both towels and ran around on the grass leaving me standing with out a towel in my trunks I ran after her tackling her to the ground I ended up straddling her ripping a towel out of her little hands but before I could stand up she rolled over so she was now on top of me trying to get the towel out of my hands I managed to wriggle out of her grip and start running away but again before I could actually dry myself she had jumped on my back I got a hold of her thighs she was trying to pin me down so I let her and then when she had gotten us on the ground I rolled over and stole a few kisses and hopped up she got up as well and laughed I pulled her in and kissed her

"Let's go get cleaned up and have some food"   
I said walking towards the house my eyes landed on my mother looking out the window at us I don't know how long she had been looking at us but I smiled at her and as soon as she noticed I had seen her she stepped back and I could no longer see her

we walked in and got some fresh towels so we could have a shower and walked whilst I was running a shower Gwen ran back to the trailer to get some clothes for us when she got back I was already in the shower she joined me and we made out a little before we actually got clean  
When we got out of the shower we got changed Gwen was wearing some jeans and woollen sweater I just had on the usual and we walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch with my sister Gwen was sitting on her folded legs and she was sort of snuggling up to me   
"How are you sis?"  
"I'm good"  
"The kids?"  
"The kids are good they have just learned that they can paint on the walls though" endy said   
I laughed   
Pretty soon mike called for us to sit at the table we walked over i sat next to Gwen and endy the food was on the table we had served it on our plates   
"So Gwen you have kids right?" Mike said   
Gwen looked at me and I nodded then she spoke up  
"Yeah, 3 boys"  
"How old?"  
"Kingston is 9 Zuma is 6 and Apollo just turned 2"  
"Wow those are great ages"  
"Haha naughty ages" she said   
" how's Blake with them?"  
"Blake is absolutely amazing with them they love him"   
"So it's serious then?" My mom chimed in  
"Of course it's serious ma we have been together 6 months" I said   
She nodded and continued eating   
Gwen nudged me "I'm going to get a water do you want one?"   
"Yes please, you ok to get it?" I said kissing he on her forehead  
"Yip" she said walking away   
As soon as Gwen left I saw my mom stand up which I kind of expected   
"Ma..... be nice"  
She nodded and walked towards the kitchen....

**Author's Note:**

> ...TO BE CONTINUED FROM GWENS P.O.V.   
>  I have almost finished the second chapter so let me know if you want to see it because if not I won't post it. Please leave your feedback, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
